


Stay

by SwiftEmera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Olivarry Christmas 2015, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Barry's seen or spoken to his high school crush, so when Iris drags him along to a party at the Queen mansion, the last thing that he's expecting is to wake up in the bed of said crush completely naked, on Christmas morning, no less. But, well... here he is. [Olivarry Holiday Weekend Day 3: First Christmas]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This was really last minute and I'm ill but I wanted to have something out for this event, so I hope this is okay. I apologise for any mistakes, I'll review in the morning.

The first thing Barry thinks when he wakes up that morning is that something's amiss.

He's definitely not in his own bed. The mattress is too soft, and if the warm, soft flesh that's pressed up against his body from behind is anything to go by, he's _definitely_ not alone. He blinks back the fatigue, trying to remember what happened the night before.

Celebratory Christmas eve party at the Queen mansion. Barry recalled being kind of nervous at the beginning of the night. He hadn't even been invited. Iris had decided that she needed a plus one, though, and Eddie was away visiting family in Coast City. He'd never really been one to refuse Iris.

There had been alcohol – copious amounts of alcohol. He's pretty sure he'd lost track of Iris at one point and...

He'd been talking with _Oliver Queen_ , his high school crush. Oliver had been star player of the football team and son of the owner of the exquisite Queen Mansion. He can't quite remember what they'd been talking about, but as the body that's spooned behind him shifts, and he feels a hardness pressing up against the back of his thigh, completely uncovered, he takes in a sharp breath as the memories of the night before suddenly crash over him like a wave.

It's Christmas day, and he didn't go home last night, and Oliver frickin' Queen is lying next to him naked, practically grinding into his leg. How is this his life?

He makes a move to collect his clothes, thrown carelessly all over Oliver's bedroom floor – but he's barely off the mattress when he's tugged back in, arms squeezing into him. “Nooo,” comes a whine from Oliver's direction.

Well, shit. This is awkward.

Barry feels his face heat up when Oliver's warm breath ghosts over his nape, and the older man leans in to nip into the flesh a little. He lets out an involuntary groan, before making an attempt to wriggle out of his grip, heart hammering in his chest.

How do these kind of things work? He's not exactly well-versed in one night stands. But last night – _god_. There was alcohol, mistletoe – he can vaguely recall being curled up with Oliver on an armchair, tongues exploring each other's mouths with urgency, ignoring the whooping crowd around them, and-

Then the next thing he can remember is being pressed into the mattress; Oliver's naked body blanketing him and grinding into him hungrily, Barry mewling and squirming underneath him as the older murmured all of the things that he'd been wanting to do to Barry since junior year. All of the things that Barry had fantasised about throughout the years.

They'd never been friends. Not really. Barry was a nobody in high school, and Oliver had been popular with practically everybody.

They did have a weird... thing going on, though. It started off with Barry eating his lunch on the bleachers one Friday afternoon, not really wanting to bother anyone by sitting in the cafeteria. Cisco was off sick that day, and Barry didn't really have any other friends at the time. Imagine his surprise when he'd heard a shuffle beside him, causing him to startle.

“ _Am I bothering you?”_ Oliver had asked him, a concerned gaze fixed in Barry's direction.

Barry remembers blinking and tilting his head to the side a little in confusion. _“Um. I'm sorry. Did you- did you want me to go?”_

He'd been so worried at the time. He never exactly had the best of luck with the popular crowd, and really couldn't face another beating for the sake of keeping his pride in tact. It was best to just relocate and let Oliver have this one. Needless to say, he'd been surprised when Oliver shook his head, gave him an honest-to-god crinkle-eyed smile and ate his lunch in silence beside him.

He'd been even more so when the Friday lunch dates became a regular thing, completely unspoken between them. He's not even quite sure if Oliver would remember them now.

But Oliver had always been different. Where he'd get sneers from others in the halls, Oliver would fix him with a friendly smile and even sometimes murmur a _hello_ in his direction. He'd always come to Barry's rescue when possible, talking his teammates down from beating the crap out of him. They were... friendly acquaintances. Nothing more. The fact that Barry had nursed the biggest crush on the older boy was neither here nor there. He never dared to hope for a chance.

Which is funny now, thinking about it, considering his current situation. Ten years and a drunken Christmas party later, here he is, and Oliver doesn't seem to want him to leave. “You don't have to be anywhere, do you?” the older man practically purrs into his ear, hands running up and down his side, acting as though this is all perfectly normal.

“Um. I- I have Christmas dinner. With my family.” Joe had made sure to take the day shift that day, and promised to be back for 6pm, and Iris has a few errands to run throughout the day, so really he doesn't have anywhere to be until later. But he shouldn't intrude on Oliver's family time.

“Time?” Oliver asks, and Barry feels a spark shoot up his spine as Oliver's lips work their way down to his shoulder, and his hands are making a path down Barry's torso slowly, trailing tingles along the way.

Barry's head falls back against Oliver's shoulder behind him, eyes fluttering shut as he bites back a moan. “N-not til later.”

“It's Friday,” Oliver whispers. “Stay for breakfast? And lunch? I miss our Friday lunches. I promise we'll work on your appetite for dinner.”

And that...  _fuck_. That makes his heart flutter in his chest and causes his stomach to roll in the way that it did when he was a 16 year old nerd crushing over the most popular guy in school. Now, of course, he's a 26 year old nerd, and Oliver's charm and popularity doesn't seem to have dwindled any.

“But- it's Christmas- your family-” Barry gasps out as a hand wraps around his erection, and he can't help but roll his hips into the touch.

“Aren't home for the winter,” Oliver chuckles, although there's a tinge of sadness to it that Barry doesn't miss.

“You're.. you're going to be alone over Christmas?”

“Shh, no. You're here.” Oliver trails kisses back up his ear, teeth dragging along the skin lightly.

And he's starting to understand why Oliver had held the party at his home in the first place. Evidently the older man had been in dire need of company the previous night.

“Stay,” he whispers again, voice full of promise and hope. “I'll make it worth your while.”

And, well, who is he to deny the guy that he'd spent all those years pining over? He owes this to his 16-year-old self, at least.

If he happens to invite Oliver over to Joe's for dinner that evening, and spends the rest of the winter in Oliver's bed, then that's nobody's business but their own.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://smittenvigilantes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Feel free to come say hi!


End file.
